


Sensible everyday names

by Petra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Finn doesn't learn what Poe's wolf's true name is until she sticks her nose in Poe's ear one morning and he says, "Yes,Generalísima, yes."





	Sensible everyday names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomedet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/gifts).



Poe's wolf's usename is Ellell. Her scentname is in the Resistance packsense, a mixture of a flower from Yavin IV, blaster fire, and X-wing fuel. Her proper name is carved on the skeleton of her armor, which is buried in her fur for when BB-8 needs to sheathe her in invulnerability for battle.

Finn doesn't learn what her true name is until she sticks her nose in Poe's ear one morning and he says, "Yes, _Generalísima_ , yes."

"What did you call her?" Finn asks sleepily.

"One of her nicknames." Poe ruffles Ellell's ears. "Of course, General, I am at your service, as always."

"General?"

"Yeah?" Poe rolls towards him. "Naturally."

Finn frowns at him. Ellell snuffles at his neck and calls him a _new-walking pup_ with amusement. He scratches her nose and sends her confusion, which wakes Poe up and gets Sparks stirring at Finn's feet, shifting one furred tentacle, then a mechanized limb.

Sparks sends out trickles of amusement. They know the joke, but they were awake and tangled up with Ellell all the time Finn was asleep and healing, finding their way into the packsense. They know the Resistance and Poe and Ellell.

It's strange to be behind his partner, when his partner was designed in every detail, bio and droid, to make him better at his job. Just because his job has changed doesn't mean Sparks's job has.

"Okay, no fair." Finn prods Poe with his fingers and Sparks with his toes. They both know how he feels about names, and if they're going to gang up on him, he's going back to sleep.

Ellell nuzzles his face and sends him an image of General Organa holding a wolf puppy with the same coloring as Ellell. Sparks sends the same picture, only they must have gotten it from Ellell or Poe.

"Her official name is Leia, but obviously it's taken around here," Poe says at the same time. "So, Little Leia."

The size of a trellwolf compared to a person, especially that person--"Uh," is as far as Finn gets.

"She was a puppy to start with, and besides, you've met the General."

"Yeah, okay." The image of the General holding puppy Ellell is solid in Finn's mind now, too, settling in as if it's one of his memories. Nothing has done that from the Resistance packsense in a while. He runs his fingers through Ellell's ruff. "Are you teaching me, General?"

She sends him a puppy's toy, barely chewed. _Much to learn._

"Yes, I know," he says, and puts his arm around her. "Thank you for letting me in on some of it."

Ellell sends him a starfield from a wolf's perspective, bright but indistinct. It's always been people's job to do the focusing. _We work together._

Finn promises her, _We'll have each other's backs._

**Author's Note:**

> If the First Order comes to be in the universe of my other [Star Wars with wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13654476) story, this is how it will work.


End file.
